Why I Did It
by s class wizard
Summary: When an old enemy of Gwen's knocks on the door, her enemy admits something Gwen would NOT expect. Rated T for minor language and yuri. Gweather one-shot. AU. Read and Review if you're interested! If you don't like it, don't read it. No flames please.


Why I Did It

It was a dark and stormy night. Gwendolyn Kirkland was working on her college essay. It was due next week and she hadn't even started working on it yet. While she was in the middle of typing her physics paper, she heard someone knocking on the door. At first, Gwen thought it was some annoying door to door salesman and decided to ignore it. However, after hearing the persistent knocking for a while, she gave in to the knocking and answered the door. The person who was knocking was none other than her former nemesis, Heather Vargas. However, Heather looked like she was about to cry and had her head down as well as her arms crossed.

"Um, Heather, what's the matter?" asked Gwen. While she seemed indifferent and calm on the outside, deep down, Gwen was starting to feel concerned about Heather, despite being former rivals on the show. This was not how Heather would usually act around anyone, especially the goth girl herself.

"Can I come in?" asked Heather. "I really want to talk to you in private. It's really important and I don't want anybody else to hear this."

"Okay," replied Gwen. She still remained calm, but she was starting to wonder why Heather would want to talk to her, of all people, about something important. She let Heather in her house and they sat on the couch.

Gwen, being curious, asked, "Of all people, why did you come to me? I thought we were sworn enemies."

Heather, who started to cry, replied, "For a few things. First of all, I want to apologize for the way I treated you during the show, especially during the first season. There was sort of a reason I kinda acted like that during the first season, especially. It was because while you think the exact opposite, I sorta had a crush on you. I didn't tell you upfront because I was afraid of the fact that you would reject me. I am very sorry for the pain I caused for you around the times we were around each other." After saying this, she continued sobbing to the point that she couldn't talk since she was crying so hard.

Gwen was shocked after hearing this. She had no idea on how to react. She didn't know whether Heather was being serious or was lying to her at first, but after a minute of thinking, she realized that Heather was being serious. She wanted to cheer Heather up, but she had no idea. After thinking for another minute, she figured that she could cheer Heather up with the one thing everyone liked, ice cream. The goth knew that ice cream could cheer anyone up, even Heather, since everyone she knew loved ice cream.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" asked Gwen. "The pay's on me." She was hoping that her plan would work.

"Really?" replied Heather, whose face was in a state of awe. Her tears were gone and she felt a warm, tingly feeling in her heart when she heard this offer. If there was anything she enjoyed more than everything in the world besides love from anyone, it was ice cream. She felt happy that the one person she liked more than anyone was taking her out for ice cream. She was psyched to hear that the one person she liked more than a friend was asking her this.

"Really," replied Gwen, who smiled at Heather.

"Yeah, ice cream is one of my favorites," Heather smiled back. "It is really nice to see that someone cares about my feelings for once because nobody seems to care about my feelings at all. Not even my family seems to give a damn about what I want and what I need. In fact, they even threw a party as soon as I left home since even they hated me. Since I want to be loved for once, I want to apologize for kissing Trent when I was aware of the fact that you were both dating. I was secretly jealous of him for the fact that you were his."

After admitting this, Heather kissed Gwen on the lips. For a minute, Gwen didn't know whether she should kiss her back, but after thinking for a second, Gwen decided to kiss her back. After kissing for what seemed like five minutes, they left to go to Baskin Robbins for the ice cream Gwen promised, holding each other's hand.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This was my first yuri fic so I want to know what I should fix next time I write a yuri fic, let alone a yaoi fic. **


End file.
